Kamen Universe : Rosario Rider!
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: Ok! Here we go, another story! This ones gonna be the special project of the rest of this year and next year, just gotta finish Sengoku of Zero, Kagito's gonna make a special appearance in that. "See you there!" Sasuke Auno smiles and waves, Ikuze!


**Riders in Kamen Universe**

 **Kamen Rider :** Kamen Rider Kagito

 **Name :** Sasuke Auno

 **Story :** After learning much about the Ancients Belt, he used it to become Kamen Rider Kagito and protect the world from the Gladiatris alliance of Grongi and Unknown. After attending Youkai Academy, he met the Oni Kuzami, Ghost powered Iaji, Armored Rider Kemaris, Kosuke, and a bit unwilling Oyomi. He soon developed an opening to his ' _Harem_ ' and got even closer to them as he thought he would.

 **Personality :** Kind, Overconfident, Selfish, Stubborn, & Smart

 **Gear :** Ancients Belt

 **Hissatsu Attacks :**

Gravity Touch **Ground**

Thunder Storm **Storm**

Slash Blaze **Flame**

Blister Punch **Burning**

Shining Strike **Shining**

 **Crush :** Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, & Mizore Shirayuki

* * *

 **Kamen Rider :** Armored Rider Kemaris / Yunari

 **Name :** Kosuke Kato

 **Story :** A teen who had ended up in Youkai Academy during the first year, meeting Moka and falling for her, but getting jealous of Jin when he noticed she was into the wielder of Kagito. Soon he wanted to help Jin by using a Sengoku Driver and the Blackberry Lockseed ( **BurackBerry** ) to fight against all enemies that arrived as Armored Rider Kemaris. But as Kosuke grew stronger, he soon got jealous of Sasuke and grew anger, once trying to kill Kagito.

To gain Moka's feeling and protect her, he accepted a present from the Grongi Unknown Alliance, Gladiatris' leader, Akami, using it to defeat Kagito, becoming Armored Rider Yunari, using the Lockseed of Blueberry Energy ( **BaruBerri Energy** ). After Kagito was in trouble during a battle with Akami in Gladiatris form, he decided to become Kemaris one last time, as Blackberry Arms, **Jimba Blueberry.** After the final battle with the Blueberry Energy lockseed, it had broke, thus Kemaris was the only Rider Kosuke could use so on.

 **Gear :** Genesis Driver, Blueberry Energy Lockseed, Sonic Arrow, Savior Arrow, Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed, Rose Attacker, BlackBerry Piercer, Sengoku Driver, Blackberry Lockseed

 **Hissatsu Attacks :**

Slammer Slash **Blackberry Squash**

Piercer Chop **Blackberry Au Lait**

Kickberry Squash **Blackberry SPARKING**

Sonic Charger **BlueBerry Energy Squash**

Slammer Kick **BlueBerry Energy SPARKING**

Sonic Arrow BANG **BlueBerry Energy + Sonic Arrow**

Dragon's Flame **Dragon Fruit Energy Squash**

Dragon's Roar **Dragon Fruit Energy SPARKING**

Sonic Arrow DRAGON **Dragon Fruit Energy + Sonic Arrow**

Gattai Combo **ARYunari + MRZenOOO**

Jimba Slash **Jimba Blueberry Squash**

Sonic Jimba **Jimba Blueberry Au Lait**

Kickberry Slammer **Jimba Blueberry SPARKING**

Jimba Arrow BANG **Jimba Blueberry + Sonic Arrow**

 **Armor Colors :**

Black, Red, and Blue ( **Blackberry Arms** )

Blue, Green, and Gold ( **Blueberry Energy Arms** )

Red, Gold, and Green ( **Dragon Energy Arms** )

Silver and Black ( **Body Suit** )

 **Abilities :**

Night Vision, & Extreme Speed ( **Blueberry Energy Arms** )

Night Vision, Super Sense of Hearing, Extreme Speed ( **Dragon Energy Arms** )

 **Crush :** Moka Akashiya **/ _Shuzen_**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider :** Kamen Rider Eltak

 **Name :** Iaji Reyakashi

 **Story :** Soon after his sister's death, after encountering DekaRed ( **Asamu** ), he had becoming Ghost Rider Eltak with the power of the Eyecons to protect his sister, who had become the Eltak Eyecon. He had stumbled upon Youkai Academy, thinking it was safe, but once he found out that Grongi and Unknown came together and attacked the school, he had been fighting together with Sasuke Auno, Kamen Rider Kagito.

 **Gear :** Ghost Driver, Eyecons, GanGunAxe, Parka Ghosts, SoulRaider, Ghost Gadgets

 **Hissatsu Attacks :**

Omega Drive ( **All Damashiis** )

Omega Chop ( **Eltak Damashii** )

Omega Slash & Omega Striking ( **Musashi Damashii** )

Omega Blast ( **Edison, Nobunaga & Billy the Kid Damashii**)

Omega Note ( **Beethoven Damashii** )

Omega Mark ( **Da Vinci Damashii** )

Omega Spark ( **Nobunaga Damashii** )

GanGun Touch ( **Eltak + Kagito** )

Eyecon Omega ( **Eltak Damashii** )

Omega Strike ( **Robin Hood Damashii** )

 **Armor Colors :**

Black, Red, & Crimson ( **Eltak Damashii** )

Red, Crimson, & Black ( **Musashi Damashii** )

Yellow, Silver, Black, & Crimson ( **Edison Damashii** )

Green, Yellow, Black & Crimson ( **Robin Hood Damashii** )

Brown, Gold, Black & Crimson ( **Billy the Kid Damashii** )

Silver, White, Black & Crimson ( **Beethoven Damashii** )

White, Blue, Black & Crimson ( **Da Vinci Damashii** )

Purple, Gold, Black & Crimson ( **Nobunaga Damashii** )

 **Abilities :**

Flight, Superhuman Agility, GanGunAxe ( **Eltak Damashii** )

Swordsmaster Skills, Mist Attacks ( **Musashi Damashii** )

Electrical Charges ( **Edison Damashii** )

Arrow Ranges, Hawk Telephone ( **Robin Hood Damashii** )

Gunman Skills, Invisible Visilization ( **Billy the Kid Damashii** )

Musical Battle Control ( **Beethoven Damashii** )

Overcharging Focus, Mind Reading ( **Da Vinci Damashii** )

Invisibility ( **All Damashii** )

 **Crush :** Mizore Shirayuki

* * *

 **Kamen Rider :** Oni Rider Shuyiki

 **Name :** Kuzami Yuuta

 **Story :** After losing his family, he had become an Oni, reaching Enlightment for the feelings of others, he soon travelled to find a team where he could join to save many. Once he looked into Youkai Academy, he met a teen who had a power similar to Agito, Sasuke Auno.

 **Personality :** Calm, Forgiving, Kind, & Thoughtful

 **Gear :** Henshin Onkaku, Ongekido Rekka, Gaizenbo, Armed Saber

 **Abilities :**

Night Vision, Invisibility, & Heat Resistance

 **Hissatsu Attacks :**

Genkibo Ole **Oni Form**

Soukou Shuyiki **Armed Form**

Gravity Charge **Shuyiki + Kagito**

Full Throttle **Shuyiki + Azell**

 **Armor Colors :**

Black, Silver, Gold, & Red

 **Crush :** Moka Akashiya

* * *

 **Kamen Rider :** Signal Rider Azell

 **Name :** Oyomi Kindo

 **Story :** After arriving into Youkai Academy, he was sent the Mach Driver, but he used it for a different reason than to destroy Kagito. For the only reason he used the Belt was to destroy anyone that would threaten the school.

 **Personality :** Selfish, Stubborn, Overconfident, & Unwilling

 **Gear :** Mach Driver Honoh, Signal Axel, Shingou Axe, Zenrin Shooter, Koukan Signal Bikes, Shift Midnight Shadow

 **Abilities :**

Extreme Speed, Night Vision & Superhuman Agility ( **Type** **Axel** )

Extreme Speed, Night Vision, Cloning & Superhuman Agility ( **Type Axel : Shinobi** )

Extreme Speed, Night Vision, Shot Alternation & Superhuman Agility ( **Type Axel : Signal Koukan** )

Extreme Speed, Wild Instinct, Superhuman Agility & Enhanced Strength ( **Type Dead Heat** )

 **Hissatsu Attacks :**

Kick Axel **Type Axel**

Shinobi Charge **Type Axel : Shinobi**

Full Throttle **Type Axel : Signal Koukan**

TYPE BURST! Full Throttle **Type Dead Heat**

 **Armor Colors :**

Red, Silver, Blue, & Gold **Type Axel : All**

Red, Silver, White, & Gold **Type Dead Heat : All**

 **Crush :** N/A

* * *

 **Trailer :**

 **Are You Ready?** \- A voiceover as Sasuke, Kuzami, Oyomi, Kosuke, & Iaji walked into a new school, Youkai Academy. "Well it did say Youkai.." Kuzami said as he heard that a pink haired girl, Moka Akashiya, had said she was a vampire, "I guess your right." Sasuke said as he bit his tongue. "Hi! I'm Mrs. Nekonome, I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year!" A neko woman was excited, "Now we're gonna have a great year! Am I right?" the students all cheered, "I'm surprised.. We're all in the same class." Oyomi said as he smirked.

" **Henshin!** " Sasuke had become a silver armored, Gold chestplated, black body suited, and Red eyed warrior, with four helmet fangs, Kagito **Ground Form** stood firm.

 **See The Light Within** \- Kuzami held the Onkaku firm at his head, " **Shuyiki!** " he had spoken his Oni name, appearing was a red armored warrior with golden horns, a silver cross, green gauntlets around the gloves, and a belt with a red circle on top.

" **Gravity Touch!** " Kagito kicked into an Unknown while Shuyiki was drumming on a Grongi, both exploded.

 **COME ON!** \- A black body suited, silver armored helmeted warrior, Armored Rider Kemaris dehenshined to Kosuke, the teen flipping into a bike, soon riding off.

 **RIDER!** \- A Red suited, white body suited, gold eyed, & blue gloved warrior, Azell charged toward a Grongi, punching it and dehenshining to Oyomi.

 **KAIGAN!** \- Iaji sighed and became a Red outlined form with a black, red lined armor, Kamen Rider Eltak.

 **It's Your Decision..** \- "The Chosen One must destroy the rest." Kagito charged toward Kemaris and fought against him in Flame form. Eltak against Shuyiki, and Azell slashing through all Riders in his path.

 **Iboido Ke!** \- " **GanGun Touch!** " Kagito was launched into the air by the GanGunAxe, soon he kicked toward the Blue Jay Unknown, causing it to explode.

 **Kamen Universe : Rosario Rider!**

"See You There!" The Five Riders waved goodbye, soon the screen zipped up and cracked.


End file.
